


Captain Isadora and Lady Joselle

by chiarascura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Friend Fiction, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s no way to escape, darling.” The Captain stood over her, regal and terrifying in the low candlelight of the cabin. Lady Joselle shook her head defiantly and fought against the ropes binding her hands behind her back and her ankles. She lay on the Captain’s bed in her private quarters, and Joselle felt a thrill rush through her at the knowledge that she was completely alone with the intimidating, terrifying woman, entirely at her mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Isadora and Lady Joselle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/gifts).



_“There’s no way to escape, darling.” The Captain stood over her, regal and terrifying in the low candlelight of the cabin. Lady Joselle shook her head defiantly and fought against the ropes binding her hands behind her back and her ankles. She lay on the Captain’s bed in her private quarters, and Joselle felt a thrill rush through her at the knowledge that she was completely alone with the intimidating, terrifying woman, entirely at her mercy._  
  
_“I am a Lady, and I will never sell out my family to you!” She turned her head away from the gorgeous Captain Isadora. Joselle may have been a captive, but she would never be a traitor! She would die before selling out to this barbarian._  
  
_Captain Isadora gripped her chin with long calloused brown fingers and the touch sent a bolt of lust through her. Joselle shivered and looked up into the Captain’s hazel eyes, captivated by the glimmering orbs. The Captain’s eyes filled with lust and desire, and Joselle felt warmth pool in her nethers at the heat in her gaze._  
  
_Joselle licked her plump lips, and Captain Isadora’s eyes followed the action. Joselle looked at the Captain’s own luscious cherry red lips and wondered what they would feel like on her mouth… or elsewhere. She had never kissed a woman before, but suddenly it was all she could think about. Captain Isadora’s curvy body, her smooth skin, her curly black hair under the enormous Admiral’s hat. Joselle shivered again, feeling phantom hands drift across her skin._  
  
_Captain Isadora patted her gently on the cheek before standing upright. “Well, Lady, this can go one of two ways. You can tell me where your family hid the Antivan crown jewels, and I will let you free on the nearest island to await your rescue without touching a hair on your beautiful head, or I can get the information from you in a way that will be much more fun for both of us.” The Captain’s fingers caressed Joselle’s cheek, and the motion was intoxicating._  
  
_“Never!” she cried. “You pirate!” She fought against her restraints, twisting and turning, her bosom heaving with the effort. The Captain watched her writhe with a smirk and a glint in her kohl-rimmed eyes._  
  
_“That’s right, Lady. Fight me. It will be all that much more fun.” The Captain gripped her chin once again and brought their lips together. Joselle froze at the touch, and Isadora’s pillowy lips against hers made wetness pool in her sex._  
  
_Captain Isadora’s tongue slid along the seam of her lips until Joselle opened beneath her. Their tongues dueled within Joselle’s mouth, battling for dominance like their wills had just done. She tasted of smoke and spice, lust and forbidden desire. Her kisses devastated Joselle, her skilled tongue plucking every thought from her head._  
  
_Isadora pulled away with a wet, sucking noise, and Joselle found herself out of breath, chest heaving with her heavy panting. Isadora’s hands pushed Joselle onto her back and her legs fell apart, revealing her lacy silk underwear beneath._  
  
_Isadora gripped Joselle’s shirt and tore the fabric from her body. Joselle cried out as Isadora descended upon Joselle’s full heaving bosom. “Oh, Isadora! Yes! I need you!”_  
  
  
  
“This… this can’t be real.” Josephine sat back in her chair and gaped, open-mouthed at the pages. Leliana chuckled from her perch on the edge of Josephine’s desk.  
  
“I’m sorry to say that it is very real. Isabela is well known for her… let’s say ‘friend fiction.’ It appears that now she has come to Skyhold and found new material.” Leliana looked far too amused with this discovery and Josephine glared at her.  
  
Josephine had to say, if it hadn’t been so clearly about her, she might have read more of it. It was completely over the top, but somehow intriguing. She wondered if Cassandra had read it already.  
  
“She must stop this, immediately. Can you imagine if anyone found this? The Inquisition’s reputation would be ruined!”  
  
“I think ruined is a strong word, but I agree that it should not get out. Maybe you can talk to her? Convince her to stop, or at least use better pseudonyms than… Isadora and Joselle.”  
  
Josephine put her face in her hands and groaned.


End file.
